mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of O'Brien (New World Map Game)
Overview The Republic of O'Brien is an independent state led by President Colman McShane. It is mostly rural and empty in nature. It has only has a few major cities in which 85% the population live, the rest of the country is sparsely populated farm land, forests and open countryside. It is mostly flat in nature apart from a odd few knowles and tors, but gets hillier in the south and mountainous in the west. The major river is the Shannon. It runs from the hills near Derry to the coast at Wexford. The highest peaks are is the 2,500ft Eagles' Perch, which is set 8 miles south west of Dornoch and 20 miles south west of the western border with Clan Ross; and the 2,000ft Crows' Nest which is set 10 mile south of Derry and 1 mile north of the southern national border. New Dublin, New Belfast, Wexford, Waterford and Carickfurgus are all major ports and centers of the fishing industry. New Dublin, New Belfast and Wexford all have dockyards and ship building facilities. Waterford and Carickfurgus have a steal mill and coking works in them. New Dublin and New Belfast are the principle carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, paint, mobile phone, wind turbine, smart phone, glass and plastics production center for the nation. A major railway train factory and a football factory are in Wexford. New Dublin and New Belfast both have a modest motor vehicle, tram and arms industry. The rural city of Sligo are Dundalk are in the middle of the nation and major farming centers. Derry is on the hilly southern inland border region and is the center of the stone quarrying and paper industries. Dornoch is a small ex-coal mining town near the border with Ross. There is a space tracking station at Fort Dornoch A major gravel mining pit is 1 mile south of it and a modest oil shale quarry 1 mile to the north east of it. The equally small farming towns of Swindon, Bicester, Cork, Tara, Cardiff and Newry are a few miles north east of it. The small commuter village of Croydon is 1.5 miles south west of New Dublin. The small village of Flynn is in the far south east of the nation and 10 miles south of it, is the small hamlet of Bainbridge. A paper mill and chemical works are located just south of Flynn. A small tin, zinc, copper and lead mine are located just outside Tara, Newry and Cardiff. The national collage is the 150 student Flynn/Briggs Collage in New Belfast. The national university is the 150 student O'Higgins University in New Dublin. Counties #New Dublin city #New Belfast city #Wexford city #Waterford city #Sligo city #Dundalk city #Derry city #Carickfurgus city #Dornochshire #Flynnshire #Middlandshire #Croydonshire Transport The New Dublin-New Belfast conurbanisation has a tram system, several railway stations, a good park and ride bus service, many taxis and an orbital 2 lane ring road traffic releaf road system. Their is a 3 lane motorway and a 4 track moderate capacity passenger railway connecting both New Dublin and New Belfast to Carickfurgus, Sligo, Dundalk, Dornoch, Flynn, Waterford, Wexford and Derry. Most other places are linked by reasonable roads and have a reasonable bus and/or taxi service. A new railway line was built between Flynn, Dundalk, Cardiff and Dornoch in 1027.5. Maglev railways are now in widespread use. The railways, rural roads and the New Dublin-New Belfast trams have been upgraded and exspanded in recent years. File:George_Street_(West),_Croydon_-_geograph.org.uk_-_829855.jpg|The New Dublin tram line in the southern suburb of Croydon Lane in 1000AF. File:Neasden_metropolitan_line_station_geograph-2384536-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|The New Dublin's Haughey Street junction in 950AF. Class 303 016 at Langside.JPG|A electric train in the north western New Belfast suburb Newton in 1000AF. 15.05.83 Darlington MPD Class 101 (6023252907).jpg|Diesel trains at the depot out side Murphy Park Station in New Belfast 1000AF. C-Stock (8895508799).jpg|A light rail train in the depot at south Carrickfurgus of Wimbeldon in AF 990. 3414 and 3419 at London Waterloo.JPG|Electric trains at Murphy Park Station in New Belfast 1005AF. Southern377213-Harow&Wealdstone-20040928.JPG|A prototype electic train at Waterford Cental Station in AF 1017.5. 9107 at Wirksworth.jpg|A electric baggage train Carrikfurgus during AF995. Unit_395008_at_Ebbsfleet_International.JPG|A new electric train at Waterford North Station in AF 1019.5. Transrapid-emsland.jpg|The MagLev train from New Dublin to Derry, just north of Dundalk. Snowdown_Station_Kent_4_UK.JPG|thumb|Wexford South station. Arriva_T6_nearside.JPG|The new buses on the Palmer Green, Murphy Park, Isla Park, Barrow End and Croydon Lane route. Skyluck 1979 - shun trieu.jpg|A cargo ship that was sunk in a major 985 storm near the south eastern fishing port of Antrim. History The state formed 275 AF by the local clan chief and carpenter, Murphy Conner O'Brien, after breaking from the Clan Ross over a depute concerning fishing rights. Relations were repaired and vessel-hood excepted in 325AF and things have been peaceful ever since. The Punt was in in fiscal union with the Ross Pound until 1007.5. The nation slowly developed from a peasant farming state to a semi-developed rural backwater over the centuries. Things improved greatly as it invested much of it's own money in to the nation's telecommunications, docks, roads, automotive goods, mobile phones, domestic appliances, farms, paint works, paper mills and quarries since about 900AF, but the nation is still a bit under developed and technologically backward. The economy was chaotic and in near continual free-fall until 800AF, leveled out until 900AF, either grown slightly or stayed even since 900AF, but has grown steady since 1008. The family O'Brian is dominant, but other notable families are O'Higgins, Kerney, Cosgrove, McGuire, Burke, Fitzgerald, O'Sullivan, McGinuiss, Flynn, Reese, Griffiths, McFall, Ross (a branch of the Rossian Rosses), Brooks, Smith, O'Mally, Bookbinder and Briggs. The City of Lampiter, Dutchy of Cherbourg and others were discovered on 1019.5AF. The LDMR was discovered in 1023AF. O'Brien is allies with all of them. It entered a desarstrouse war with Ross and hoist the white flag to avoid a masicre in 1029. Economy The economy is looking a bit poor in the industrial sector, but technological stuff is mostly up to date. Things are now steady improving. The fiscal union with Ross was successfully and the O'Brien Punt is a stable and strong currency now. Power stations *Coal= 3 closed. *Oil= 1 closed. *Hydro-electric= 4 open. *Nuclear= 0. *Biofule= 2 open *Solar array- 3 open. *Wind turbine- 2 open. *Geo-thermal- 0. Overseas territories The 280,000 strong Scots (Rossian Scots 98%, Clan Mordecai 1% and Clan Khan 1%) inhabited territory of Fiona McLeod land was being integrated after it's amputation from Clann Ross in 1029. They are officaly the North Eastern Islands, which is inhabited by 570 settlers, 1,500 Th' Middle Islain Dwellers and 7,500 Yr Ynyswr; along with the minimally populated O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins coast. Tax #Income tax- rich 21.5%, middle earners 18.5% and poor people 10%. #Stamp duty on selling houses- 2%. #VAT- 13.25%. #Beer duty- 7%. #National insurance- 7%. #Car sales tax- 2%. #Corporation tax- 0.25%. #Capital gains tax-0.5% #Tobacco duty- 2%. #Fuel duty (petrol, diesel and paraffin)- 2%. #Local government tax 70 Punt a year. #1% Inheritance tax on all inherited wealth over 100,000 Punts in value. Armed forces Armed forces were created in 275AF and currently number 134,545 (almost all are armed with either a pistol, sub-machine guns and/or a rifle) and are largly only meant to act as a domestic peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis or invasion. There was a 10 year upgrade that ended in 1017, so it could be able to take on any overseas assault on the homeland and is ready to do so. The elite forces are the 100 man An O'Brien Fórsa Ionsaí Náisiúnta Ceilte (The O'Brien Covert National Attack Force (or the: OCNAF)). A cruse missile equivalent to the Kh-59 is tried out at Fort Dornoch, has teething problems and is abandoned in 1017. Navy #40 anti-shipping missiles (akin to the OTL Exocet). #6 patrol boats. #5 mine hunters. #5 mine layers. #7 coastal patrol vessels. #3 offshore patrol vessel. #3 coastal patrol submarines. #2 fishery protection vessels. #2 corvette. #1 ocean going patrol submarine #1 Stealth multi-role frigate (akin to the INS Shivalik). #1 guided missile frigate. (fled to Cherbourg) #1 Patrol Frigate. #1 escort frigate. #1 vittler supply ships. #1 oiler supply ships. #1 ammunition supply ship. #1 Amphibious assault ship ##2 troop carrying helicopter. ##2 troops only landing craft ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 tank only landing craft #1 light assault ship. ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 troop carrying helicopter ##1 troops only landing craft ##1 tank only landing craft #1 radar picket ship. # Carickfegus Navy Communications Station. # Carickfegus Radar Posts I and II. # Carickfurgus Navel Base. # New Dublin Navel Base. # New Belfast Navel Base. Air force #50 air to air missiles like the OTL K-13 (missile), #20 miissile AIM-9 Sidewinder missile are built. #20 interceptors. #15 VSTOL fighters (akin to the British Aerospace Sea Harrier). #11 cargo aircraft. #10 fighters akin to the OTL Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17. #10 short range bombers. #10 fighters akin to the OTL McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet. #10 troop transports. #10 trainers akin to the OTL Mikoyan MiG-AT #5 reconnaissance jets #5 fighter bombers akin to the OTL Sukhoi Su-17 #5 maritime patrol aircraft. #7 ground attack aircraft. #3 2 spy plains like the IRL Boeing E-3 Sentry (1 fled to South Orentalis) #2 attack helicopters akin to the OTL Apache #2 stealth fighters akin to the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor #Derry Air Base #Cardiff Air Base #New Dublin Air Base. #Carickfurgus Air Base. Army #325 field mortars. #110 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles. #65 cargo trucks. #50 Jeeps. #40 non-amphibious APCs. #25 troop trucks. #25 non-amphibious armored cars. #25 anti-tank missiles (akin to the the M47 Dragon). #25 anti-tank missiles (comparable to the FGM-148 Javelin) #25 anti-tank missiles (comparable to the Type 01 LMAT.) #33 light tanks light tanks like the OTL M41 Walker Bulldog #20 shoulder launched SAM (akin to the AGM-176 Griffin) #10 SAM units equivalent to the Vityaz missile system #10 amphibious armored cars. #10 light artillery cannons. #10 O'Brian Class amphibious APCs. (akin to the BTR-80) #10 anti-tank artillery guns. #10 heavy tanks (akin to the T-54/55). #10 medium tanks. #10 armored recovery vehicles. #10 air defense units akin to the MIM-72 Chaparral air defense system. #5 main battle tanks like the OTL Leopard 1, #5 stealth light tanks akin to the OTL PL-01. #2 utility helicopters. #2 reconnaissance helicopters. #2 troop carrying helicopters. #2 Cargo carrying helicopters. # New Belfast Army Camp. # Fort Dornoch Army Camp. # New Dublin Army Camp. # Flynn Army Camp. #Flynn training camp. #Dornoch training camp. #Dornoch ordinance depot. Air defenses # 55 O'Higgins SAM missiles. (analogues to Starstreak) # 50 Helix Class SAM (analogous to S-75 Dvina) # 25 Teeth Class SAM (analogous to Bloodhound) # 25 Grey Class SAM (analogous to Thunderbird) # 5 SAM units equivalent to the MIM-72 Chaparral air defece system #2 utility helicopters. #2 Cargo carrying helicopters. # Derry SAM missile battery # Fort Dornoch SAM missile battery # Carickfergus SAM missile battery # New Dublin SAM missile battery Coastguard #2 utility helicopters. #1 Cargo carrying helicopters #1 coastal patrol vessel. #1 offshore patrol vessel. #1 maritime patrol aircraft. #Carickfurgus Navy Base. #Wexford Coastguard Base. #Waterford Coastguard Base. Images LE_Aisling.jpg|The ONV Felix and ONV Shamrock look like offshore patrol vessel ONV Seagull, moored in New Belfast, that was built in 999AF. LE_Ciara.jpg|The coastal patrol vessels look like this one, the ONV Pidgion, moored in New Belfast, and we built in 989AF. Milly_Tant_and_Harrier.jpg|12 VSTOL fighters were made in 998AF. The depot in question is at New Dublin Airbase. Destroyed_US_RF-4C_Phantom_II.jpg|The 6th fighter bomber was arsoned by yobs in 995AF at Derry Airbase. BTR-80_swimming.jpg|A O'Brian Class amphibious APC of the coast line of Carickfergus, near the Carickfurgus Navy Base. TOW missile Fort Pickett.jpg|Anti-tank missile fired at Fort Dornoch. SA-2 Guideline.JPG|The SAM missile battery near Derry Air Base. HMS Atherstone 1942 IWM H 23637.jpg|The Destroyer Escort ONV Tara was built in 960AF, decommissioned in 990AF and is now a museum ship in Carickfurgus. USS Leahy DLG-16.jpg|The Frigate ONV Beer was built in 970AF and mothballed at Carickfugus in 990AF HMS Somerset (F82).jpg|The Guided Missile frigate ONV Fiacla(fled to Cherbourg). DN-ST-89-01531.jpg|The Frigate ONV O'Brien at Wexford. T-55 4.jpg|A heavy tank. Shivalik_Maiden_Sortie.jpg|The stealth multi-role frigate ONV Orla. Law and order Garda Síochána (meaning "the Guardian of the Peace"), more commonly referred to as the Gardaí (or Garda or Gardi) number 160,000 full time and 25,000 part time officers. #Crime rates are low out side of the drunken inner cities. #Bail does not exist. #Probation does not exist. #Parole does not exist. #Jails are harsh places and very difficult to get out of. #Murderers are hung (they do have the right to a retrial to overturn the conviction if they can). #Kids are corporeally punished at school (cane, belt, slipper, slapping with a open hand and/or a ruler) #Waring hoodies is banned. #Swearing and spitting at cops, judges, magistrates, priests and politicians are banned. #Abortion is illegal unless the mother's life is at risk (we don't want to upset the Church). #Homosexuality, bestiality, porn, buggery, pedos, bank/corporate fraud, drugs and gay/lesbian sex are all banned. #Drinking alcohol or being publicly drunk outside of a car is banned between 0.00:00 and 09.00:00. Drunk driving is banned at any time. #Torture of convicts is not officially sanctioned, since a size 11 Doc Martin type shoe can always slam them in the blocks before they are questioned (the classics always work on a stubborn suspect). #There is a general freedom of faith, but Christians always get the best out of it and devil worship/black magic is banned. #Anyone under 21 can't drink alcohol, can't vote, can't marry and can't get a driving licence. #If any one kicks off in any of New Dublin's many pubs and off-licences, they are expected to calm down once the Gardi arrive or have a size 11 Doc Martin type shoe slam them in the blocks before they are nicked (the classics always work on a rowdy night). #Drop-out teen culture, hippies, spoiled little brats, punks, kid'dults and school misbehavior at school are vehemently discouraged. #Bicker gangs are banned. #parental neglect is vehemently discouraged. Election results Republic of O'Brien election 913.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 913.5. Republic of O'Brien election 918.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 918.5. Republic of O'Brien election 923.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 923.5. Republic of O'Brien election 928.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 928.5. Republic of O'Brien election 938.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 938.5. Republic of O'Brien election 943.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 943.5. Republic of O'Brien election 948.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 948.5. Republic of O'Brien election 953.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 953.5. Republic of O'Brien election 958.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 958.5. Republic of O'Brien election 963.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 963.5. Republic of O'Brien election 968.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 968.5. Republic of O'Brien election 973.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 973.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 983.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 983.5. Republic of O'Brien election 988.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 988.5. Republic of O'Brien election 993.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 993.5. Republic of O'Brien election 998.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 998.5. Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5. Republic of O'Brien 1008.5 election resuls..png|Republic of O'Brien 1008.5 election results. Republic of O'Brien 1013.5 election resuls.png|Republic of O'Brien election 2013.5. Republic of O'Brien election 1018.5.png|The 1018.5 election results. Republic of O'Brien election 1023.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 1023.5. Republic of O'Brien bi-elections 1026.5..png|Republic of O'Brien bi-elections 10.26.5-1027. Republic of O'Brien elections 1028.5..png|Republic_of_O'Brien_elections_1028.5. Media Each major town and cities has a analogue FM local digital radio service. 2d igital FM station are in New Dublin. There are 3 national digital AM radio and 2 digital VHF colour TV channels. Many family have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 70% have mobile phones and 27.5% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4 G phones and broadband internet are commonplace through out thew land. 95% have the internet, of which 75% have Boardband internet. Wifi Internet is mostly confined to the major coastal urban centers (principally the New Belfast-New Dublin conurbation), libraries, colleges, university and schools. The Government, police (the Gardi/Garda), military, big business, etc, also use it for offical information transfer such as tax returns and ordering supplies). The national newspapers are the O'Brien National Journal and O'Brien Chronicle. All major urban settlements also have a local news paper. Category:New World (Map Game)